


Один день из жизни Коды

by SkyMusic



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Animal Abuse, Basically this fanfic is light and harmless but with dark memories of the main character, Comfort/Angst, Dark Past, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, POV Batty Koda, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Science Experiments, Songfic, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: Бэтти счастливо живет в Долине Папоротников и наслаждается вновь обретенной свободой. В кругу новых друзей, ставших первыми в его маленькой жизни существами, которые готовы по-настоящему заботятся о нём.





	1. Глава 1. В свете твоих лучей

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование ведется от лица автора, а так же описываются мысли Бэтти по поводу происходящего.
> 
>  
> 
> Саундтрек:  
> Вступление:  
> Gotye - In Your Light  
> (FernGully OST) Johnny Clegg - Life Is a Magic Thing  
> Гонка:  
> Rascal flatts – Life is a Highway  
> Angela Via - Catch Me if You Can
> 
>  
> 
> Досье на главного героя. Просто так. :) 
> 
> Имя: Бэтти Кода  
> Раса: крылан  
> Возраст (по человеческому летоисчислению): 23 года  
> Расцветка: рыже-коричневый мех, черные крылья  
> Цвет глаз: фиолетовый  
> Особые приметы: пяточек, большие уши, антенна

    Когда солнце поднимается из-за горизонта, и его первые, пока ещё бледные и не набравшие свою полную силу лучи просачиваются в самые затаенные уголки великой и прекрасной планеты Земля, животные первыми ощущают это мгновение. Ранние зверюшки, пташки и насекомые выбираются из своих теплых домиков, и под пологом сумерек, согреваемых наступающей порой света и тепла, выходят на охоту, ищут что-нибудь вкусное, или проверяют, не вторгся ли кто-нибудь на их территорию, пока они спали.   
  
      Желтая звезда неспешно окунулась в серовато-синее небо, как будто зная, что до зенита её еще плыть и плыть, поэтому нет никакой необходимости торопиться. Облака осветились изнутри, став похожими на клубничное мороженое. Маленькие звезды-искорки, проникшись величием солнца, поспешили уступить ему дорогу, и спрятались до наступления следующего вечера. Туман над величественным лесом, которому не виделось ни конца, ни края, простёрся, словно покрывало; опускаясь все ниже, заслоняя собой землю, не освещенную лучами. И оставляя холодные капли на широких листьях тропических растений и нежных лепестках еще не закрывшихся ночных цветов. Их таинственный аромат смешивался со щебетом невидимых птиц на фоне абсолютной тишины, нарушаемой лишь первыми звуками пробуждения джунглей, но без единого дуновения ветерка. Так что пейзаж казался нарисованным на прекрасной картине. Золотистые солнечные лучи скользили по вершинам деревьев, словно бы целуя их с любовью матери-природы. Один такой небесный посланник устремился в темноту большого дупла на вершине одного из самых высоких эвкалиптов – древнего и могучего, похожего на витязя, что охраняет покой этого леса испокон веков.   
  
      Где совершенно неожиданно встретился с пушистым теплым существом; отпрыгнув от неожиданности, когда животное сладко зевнуло, обнажая два ряда ровных клыков, и поспешил скорее покинуть страшное место. Бэтти расправил крылья и потянулся, хотя сделать это вниз головой не так – то просто. Задние лапы слегка болели от долгого висения - из-за травмы, которую он получил в плену у людей, - но в остальном плане настроение оставалось замечательным.  
  
  
      «На это можно и не обращать внимания, - подумал я, наслаждаясь теплом своего маленького убежища, куда не успел проникнуть прохладный утренний ветерок. – Спасибо, что позволила мне выспаться сегодня.  
  
      Антенна осталась последним подарочком от людей, преподнесенным мне в знак «вечной памяти», до побега из лаборатории. Не могу сказать точно, какую цель они преследовали, но прибор определенно живет собственной жизнью. В которой мы друг другу только мешаем. Что ж, по крайней мере, она перестала меня беспокоить так часто, как раньше. Но, признаться, временами я побаиваюсь снова лишиться контроля над собственным телом в самый неподходящий момент.   
  
      Надеюсь, когда-нибудь эта штука сломается и оставит меня в покое. Но, желательно, чтобы вместе с нею не сломалась моя голова.   
  
      Конечно, хотелось завернуться в крылья и повисеть еще пару часиков, однако организм не упустил случая напомнить хозяину, в какое время его положено кормить. Помнится, вчера я так устал, что завалился спать без ужина, поскольку Криста и другие девочки попросили помочь им с подготовкой сегодняшнего праздника. Меня так и подмывало спросить, куда подевались мальчики, которые, по идее, тоже могли бы предложить свою помощь феечкам и Королеве, но я сдержался. В результате, основные заботы легли на хрупкие плечи маленького светлячка в красном платье, одну летучую мышь и особо ответственных лиц мужского пола. Видимо, Пипс и вся остальная компания дожидается вечеринки, куда потом явится с таким видом, словно бы они - короли танцпола. Что ж, по крайней мере, аудитория будет знать, кто здесь настоящий молодец: организовывал тусовку в лучшем виде. Да! Заслужить похвалу приятнее, чем тратить все силы на попытки закадрить девчонок».  
  
  
      Бэтти довольно улыбнулся своим мыслям, развернувшись в воздухе и спланировав к краю дупла. Зеленый океан шумящих листьев открылся перед его глазами: зовущий в ничем не ограниченные просторы, и безумно красивый. Солнце поднялось выше, зажигая пламенный алый обруч вокруг своего диска, небо озарилось рубиновым сиянием. Словно на небосводе готовилось грандиозное празднество, и духи природы вынесли золотой бубен, желая его звоном ознаменовать наступление нового дня.   
  
  
      «Каждое утро я смотрю с высоты на прекрасный мир запредельной, почти космической свободы. Зная, что он полностью принадлежит мне. И невозможно описать, сравнить хоть с чем-то чувства, возникающие снова и снова. Я никогда прежде не испытывал подобного; не могу представить, каким образом существо, проведшее большую часть своей жизни в крохотной клетке, научилось любить огромное небо и не вздрагивать при мысли о полетах. Но те ощущения, как и прежде, волнами захлестывают мой поврежденный разум, смывая остатки страха, ещё два года назад прочно державшегося в нем. Надеюсь, однажды в моей жизни появится кто-то, с кем захочется разделить этот мир, и не один только ветер, шумящий в ушах, будет сопровождать меня».  
  
  
      Когти крылана оттолкнулись от коры, бросая его тело в мощные потоки воздуха. Он вкладывал душу в каждое своё движение, в каждый взмах крыльев – точно так, упиваясь жизнью, ощущая всем своим естеством миг пребывания на свете, дикие животные проводят день за днем. В отличие от людей, они не взывают с надрывом к верховным духам, жалуясь на тяжелую жизнь, или моля их решить какие-то свои проблемы. Когда ты един с природой и несешь в себе частичку магии Земли, являешься частью огромного мира - ты тоже принадлежишь к сонму духов, обретая равное им могущество. Возможно, Бэтти Кода никогда и не размышлял о жизни в подобном философском ключе, но он чувствовал; невидимую, неведомую силу в каждом ударе сердца.   
  
      Планируя над кронами деревьев, где ничто не препятствовало его полету, крылан вскоре нырнул в гущу зеленых веток, позолоченную тонкими солнечными нитями. Чуть ниже, и Бэтти почти чертил крыльями по поверхности лесного озера - кристально - чистого и волшебно переливающегося пятнышками первых солнечных зайчиков, как будто выбежавших порезвиться на мелководье. Летучие мыши умеют пить на лету – он прильнул мордочкой к прохладной воде, ненадолго забыв о маршруте, когда увлёкся своим делом, и одновременно попытался не упустить из виду маленькую рыбку, заинтересовавшую крылана стремительным движением. Бэтти не заметил, как пролетел сквозь переплетенные лианы, в результате, основательно в них запутавшись. Что ж, вьющееся растение хотя бы оказалось мягче – в той, или иной степени, - чем деревья, ухитряющиеся всякий раз некстати выскакивать у Коды перед носом. В особенности, когда антенна настойчиво стучалась в его сознание с очередной жизнерадостной песней. Если подумать, ничего страшного, но Бэтти часто не был готов к тому, что трек сопровождается видеорядом.   
  
      Насмешливо шлепнув хвостом, довольная рыбка уплыла в зеленоватую глубину. Крылан повернул голову в ту сторону, откуда доносился приятный фруктовый аромат, и уткнулся пятачком в гроздь спелых рубиново-розовых ягод.   
  
  
      «О, виноградик! – Оказывается, очень даже не зря мне попалась эта лиана.   
  
      Недолго думая, ушастая мышиная морда постаралась запихать себе в рот всю веточку целиком - на случай, если появится еще кто-нибудь шустрый, жаждущий овладеть моей добычей. С комфортом расположившись среди зеленых плетей, как в гамаке (так, кажется, двуногие называют эту сетчатую штуку?) - да и в любом случае, пока что без шансов освободиться от них, - я терзал виноградную гроздь зубами и лапами, издавая от удовольствия хрюкающие звуки. Мы, летучие мыши, так общаемся; пусть даже мне не с кем было поделиться радостью от своей находки. Сладкий сок стекал по шерсти, и приходилось спешно ловить его языком, чтобы не расставаться с этим сокровищем».   
  
      - Привет, Бэтти! С добрым утром! – Раздался за спиной радостный голосок Кристы. Маленький светлячок всегда разговаривает и выглядит так, что я невооруженным глазом могу разглядеть свет настоящего волшебства, излучаемый ею в пространство. Круглосуточно и без перерыва на отдых. Им она нередко зажигает меня, Пипса и весь лес целиком: не удивительно, почему здесь все растения светятся. Это какая-то радиация позитива, и она заразительна.   
  
      Оборачиваюсь, пробубнив приветствие с набитым ртом. Криста замирает на секунду, потом резко откидывает голову назад, и начинает безудержно, звонко хохотать, схватившись за ствол ближайшего дерева.   
  
      - Ну, чего ты смеёшься? Я, вроде, сегодня выгляжу не страннее обычного: уши больше не стали, антенна на прежнем месте осталась.   
  
      Нарочито невозмутимый тон Бэтти еще больше развеселил девушку. На его залитой соком мордочке отчетливо читалась гордость за самого себя – кто, как не лучший друг, летучий и пушистый, мог поднять девушке настроение до запредельной высоты? Даже в те моменты, когда её лучезарная улыбка вдруг совершенно неожиданно тускнела, точно небо перед грозой.   
  
      - Я тебя обожаю, - юная королева обняла Бэтти и поцеловала его в пятачок.   
      - Спасибо, - я улыбнулся. – Но при Пипсе этого не говори, а то он расстроится.   
      - Ты чудной, - похоже, Криста не верит в возможность ревновать кого-то к рукокрылому млекопитающему.   
      - Забыла, что ли? – Подняв коготь в воздух, я покрутил им вокруг антенны. Аккуратно, чтобы не зацепить контакты. – Жареные мозги, – и, подождав, пока фея перестанет смеяться, спросил. - Можно полюбопытствовать, какие у тебя планы на сегодня? Не трудно догадаться, что раз уж ты встала так рано, не смотря на предстоящее ночное выступление перед подданными, значит, придумала нечто новенькое. Как ты там называешь этот прилив сил, когда хочется срочно бежать и что-нибудь делать?   
      - Да, ты прав - меня действительно посетило вдохновение, - призналась темноволосая фея, распутывая лозы, обмотавшиеся вокруг моих крыльев. – Во сне я увидела поляну, куда мы с Пипсом прилетали ещё до восхода зимней луны. Тогда это была просто прогулка, и моё внимание, в основном, полностью занимали наши игры. Пипсу, конечно же, хотелось впечатлить меня, и он показал мне удивительное место. Стоило нам заглянуть в эту сумеречную ложбину меж холмов, со всех сторон окруженную высокими стволами, я испытала самый настоящий шок, решив, что собственными глазами вижу цветущий папоротник. Но, как сразу же стало понятно, бутоны распускались не на его стеблях, а у цветов, спрятавшихся под покрывалом широких листьев: из-под папоротника виднелись только сиренево-синие колокольчики и крупные белые звезды. Сумерки сгущались, и чем темнее становилось, тем больше открывались лепестки волшебно красивых растений, тем сильнее они пахли. Моему восторгу не было границ, а Пипс всё меньше и меньше радовался своей оригинальной идее, ведь любимая девушка увлеклась вовсе не им - таким изобретательным и внимательным, - а пейзажем, пытаясь узнать его мнение о каждом цветочке, и произнося все ласковые слова исключительно в адрес растений! Думаю, он на меня здорово обиделся, хотя ничего не сказал, но в течение нескольких недель не приглашал на подобные свидания.   
      В общем, сон подал мне идею собрать семечки цветов и вырастить их рядом с местом проведения праздника – так сказать, усилить сказочную атмосферу. Моей магии для этого вполне достаточно: я очень много практиковалась во время последнего лунного цикла, так что Мэджи не зря тратила силы на моё обучение. Задумка настолько воодушевила меня, что спать дальше оказалось решительно невозможно; пришлось потихоньку уйти из дома, без маминого и папиного ведома. Но я им оставила послание, да и вернусь к тому времени, как Долина полностью проснется. Если хочешь, мы можем слетать вместе.  
      - Без проблем, светлячок. С удовольствием провожу тебя. До вечера я свободен как… хм… как дикая летучая мышь!  
  
      «Криста по-прежнему улыбается, подтверждая мои давние догадки, что образ дикого зверя со мной никак не вяжется. Это, впрочем, не страшно - кому его демонстрировать и, самое главное, зачем? Будь я хищником, может, имело бы смысл пугать добычу, а так остается, разве что, немножко пощелкать зубами на Гоанну – ящер обладает привычкой рассматривать собеседников меньше себя ростом, в особенности мелких животных, с каким-то подозрительным интересом, словно он взвешивает в уме все «за» и «против» для меню на ужин. От чего шерстинки у меня на загривке встают дыбом сами собой, а дружеская улыбка при встрече несколько диссонирует со скрежетом клыков. Варан не трогает только Кристу, потому что она ему нравится. Можно даже сказать, я начал сочувствовать Заку, которого Гоанна не успел прожевать. И очень надеюсь, никто никогда не намекнет чешуйчатому другу светлячка, каковы на вкус летучие мыши. Бррр!»  
      - Отлично! Тогда давай наперегонки. До дерева Мэджи, или до самой поляны, если не устанем. Она находится по ту сторону реки. Согласен?  
      - Спрашиваешь!   
  
  
      Бэтти расправил крылья, приняв позу гонщика за секунду до выстрела пистолета, но в мышином исполнении. Даже прижал уши к голове на манер шлема.  
  
  
      - На старт, внимание… Ты не думай, что если Пипса обгоняешь в два счета, то и меня легко одолеть! Серьёзно, Криста, перед тобой - ас по части полетов. И я ни в коем случае не хвастаюсь: признаю, сбои случаются, но в них во всех виновата антенна. Она периодически ловит неправильные каналы и выдает помехи. Но я работаю над тем, чтобы научиться её… как это слово-то… калибровать, то есть заставить меня слушалась.   
      - Ты много болтаешь, Бэтти, - весело крикнула девушка, значительно отрываясь от летучей мыши.   
  
  
      Голубой огонек стремительно уносился в просветы меж тропическими кустарниками. Но Криста ни секунды не сомневалась, что крылан догонит, и от этого невыразимая радость переполняла сердце феи. На протяжении долгих месяцев девушка ухаживала за своим заболевшим другом: вкладывая каждую частицу любви, некогда бережно хранимой для Зака, но так и не разделенной с ним, и каждую искорку волшебной пыльцы, которую Мэджи навек вложила в ладони маленькой ученицы. Всё ради исполнения единственного желания, общего для всех, кто помогал Кристе в тяжёлые минуты. Страхом несбыточности тяготившего сознание феи каждую ночь беспокойного сна. Желание подарить тебе возможность радоваться жизни, быть счастливым, и снова ощутить свои крылья. Лазурные глаза феи сами собой наполнялись слезами, стоило ей чересчур глубоко погрузиться в воспоминания, но с недавних пор это, по большей части, были слезы радости.   
      - Не отвлекайся, и у тебя все получится.   
      - Я специально. Новичкам нужно давать фору. Добрый же, забочусь о тебе. А вот теперь, держись, Криста! Бэтти выходит на финишную прямую и выигрывает!   
  
  
      «Цветное свечение чертило за феей длинный хвостик, похожий на линию от реактивного самолета. Невольное сравнение, память о прошлом, к которому я больше не намерен возвращаться. Но человеческим уродливым машинам не потягаться с магией природы – они никогда не разовьют подобную скорость и не научаться молниеносно лавировать между низко висящими лианами и гигантскими грибами. Зато у меня подобные маневры получаются неплохо. Подныриваю под ствол наклонившегося старого дерева, откуда свешиваются длинные плети мха, вполне способные меня спрятать, и благодаря потайному пути могу выиграть время. Но нет, не судьба – ствол оказывается полым, и пролетающая через него Криста видит меня сверху».   
  
  
      Целиком и полностью увлеченный гонкой, крылан узнал о своём промахе только, когда некто прыгнул ему на спину. Чтобы в следующую секунду исчезнуть среди зарослей сапфирово-синих соцветий, состоящих из мелких бутонов, что мерно раскачивались на гигантских, тонких и длинных стеблях со стрельчатыми листьями. Цветущие растения напоминали рощу маятников, которые кто-то перевернул и воткнул палочкой в землю. Или Бэтти и Криста неожиданно попали в зеркальный мир, где эти элементы невидимых часов висели над водой, ставшей небом. Ветер, созданный крыльями летучей мыши, заставил целые водопады столь же яркой пыльцы осыпаться вниз, рисуя в воздухе причудливые узоры. Со всех сторон раздалось похожее на звон тонкого стекла жужжание насекомых, мирно спавших в цветах. Бэтти не мог их видеть – он заблудился в голубой дымке, застелившей собой весь оставшийся путь до опушки леса. Мелкие пылинки влетели ему в нос; крылан чихнул и наткнулся на один из высоких стеблей, случайно зацепившись за него антенной.   
  
  
      «Ну, вот, опять. От разряда вначале всегда бывает больно, а потом - чересчур весело, или страшно, зависит от видения. На этот раз моё сознание заполнила музыка, подходящая по теме и к настроению, и к нашей гонке. Как я понял, прибор работает, все-таки, не сам по себе - по крайней мере, пару месяцев назад то, что он мне показывает, стало соответствовать тому, о чем я в данный момент думаю. Наверное, его действиями можно управлять, но не умею. Поэтому у меня сносит крышу. Что ж поделать».


	2. Глава 2. Всю ночь напролет

    Поздним вечером, когда Бэтти бесшумно спланировал к единственной ярко освещенной поляне в лесу, здесь уже собралось множество обитателей со всех концов Долины Папоротников, и даже кое-кто с прилегающих территорий: подданные Королевства фей, духи, разные магические существа и австралийские животные. Многих крылану никогда не доводилось видеть, поэтому их необычный облик показался ему более чем удивительным.   
  
      Духи природы выполняли миссию защитников леса, подобно феям и эльфам, но чаще были «привязаны» к одному виду растений, или, например, конкретному водоёму. Фактически, объект, который они охраняли, был домом, внутри которого они жили. В случае с фауной, дух всегда сопровождал вверенную ему стаю, либо семью, нередко переселяясь в тело вожака этих животных, объединяясь с его душой. Призрачные стражи выбирали, кому из окружающих позволить видеть себя, так что жители необъятных джунглей редко встречалось с какими-то другими духами, кроме своих собственных покровителей. Исключением становились празднества, имеющие особое значение и напрямую связанные с магией леса.   
  
      Духи флоры обычно выглядели, как растения, грибы, или цветы. Духи воды и воздуха напоминали рыб и птиц, или нечто совершенно невообразимое, едва различимое на фоне темноты, расцвеченной огнями светлячков. Их голоса звучали шелестом трав, хрустом сухих ветвей, мимолетным дуновением ветра и журчанием ручья. Животные - предводители кланов, общающиеся с духами - наставниками, в большинстве облачились в ритуальные наряды своих народов. Равно, как феи и эльфы. Бэтти искал среди них Кристу, но удача ему не улыбнулась. Тогда Кода опустился на сухой сучок, желая с высокой точки осмотреть поляну, продолжающую заполняться разноцветной толпой лесного люда.   
  
      Опора под его лапами покачивалась из стороны в сторону, и в затылок летучей мыши долетал приятный теплый ветерок. Смутивший, впрочем, Бэтти едва различимым свистящим звуком. Следом возникло странное, немного потустороннее свечение, и крылан обернулся, обнаружив напротив себя два светло-салатовых глаза с продолговатыми кошачьими зрачками, пристально смотрящими из тьмы в самую душу. Или ещё глубже, в некую иную реальность.  
  
      - Извините, я не хотел вас напугать, - монотонно и гулко произнес голос, похожий на приглушенные раскаты далекого грома. Объект, принятый крыланом за ветку дерева, был клювом огромной птицы.   
  
      Бэтти показалось, что слова проникают в самые глубины его маленького беззащитного тела, производя там какой-то резонанс и необратимые изменения на клеточном уровне. Ни одно живое существо не может издавать звук, тональность которого совершенно не поддаётся описанию. Тот, кто разговаривал с Бэтти сейчас, совершенно точно находился не здесь, а в далеком космосе, и голос этого существа мог охватить вселенную.   
  
      Невидимый собеседник, по всей вероятности, добродушно рассмеялся, хотя Кода не стал бы утверждать, что его чуткие уши по-прежнему верно различают звуки. Мощная лапа, или рука, взяла крылана за загривок и опустила на траву, а обладатель антрацитово-черных ястребиных когтей вышел в круг света, оказавшись одним из верховных духов-полубогов. С головой хищной птицы - наподобие той, что напала на Кристу, прежде чем девушка увидела Гору Предупреждения, - но телом тасманского волка необычного бронзового цвета, в холке достающего до нижних ветвей деревьев. Так же, от его шеи поднимался высокий гребень из длинных перьев, напоминающий головной убор американских индейцев, и радужно переливающийся в лучах света, точно павлиний хвост.  
  
       Магические силы проявили куда как большую изобретательность при создании колдовских животных, нежели обыкновенных, и ощущалось это даже здесь, в Австралии - на континенте, полном уникальных обитателей. Например, по джунглям неспешно прогуливался некто, похожий на африканского муравьеда, чья шерсть малахитовой окраски разбрасывала по траве бисер сияющих искр, очень похожий на маленькие кометы, и столь же быстро гаснущие. Целиком покрытый леопардовые пятна, он помахивал двумя полосатыми хвостами. В центре поляны стоял невероятно высокий серебристо-сапфировый зверь с ногами жирафа, телом косули и единственным оленьим рогом во лбу. Его золотые «ветви» напоминали тонкое дерево, оплетающее пару полумесяцев, сидя на которых, весело щебетали несколько фей.  
  
      У Бэтти не хватило бы фантазии описать каждое волшебное существо, даже будь у него такое желание.   
  
  
      «Хорошо, что мою антенну не закоротило от страха, а то фейерверка здесь и без того достаточно – и в буквальном, и в переносном смысле. Кристе следует заранее предупреждать, кого она пригласила, иначе оказывается потом, что тут попадаются ребята ещё более странные, чем я.  
  
      Грифон, к счастью, ушел достаточно далеко и не намерен возвращаться, поэтому самое время влиться в гущу тусовки. Может быть, мне повезёт и удастся привлечь к своей персоне какую-нибудь симпатичную мышку. Правда, мой опыт общения с девушками, да и кем бы то ни было, не велик, и ограничивается, в основном, различными двуногими. К коим можно причислить жучков-светлячков, вроде Кристы. Шанс повстречаться с сородичами появилась только здесь, в лесу. Я часто их слышал, но не решался приблизиться – всё же, мы чересчур отличаемся друг от друга. Даже вычеркнув все лишние воспоминания из памяти, я по-прежнему знаю слишком многое из того, чего не должен знать, и жить с этим временами бывает сложно. Так что остаётся лишь гадать, примут ли крыланы меня в свою компанию.   
  
      Интересно, а любят ли девочки-крыланы, когда им поют? И если да, то какое направление в музыке они предпочитают?   
      Между празднующим и веселящимся народом вдалеке проглядывал ярко-желтый предмет, настолько контрастный на общем фоне, словно бы его вырезали из журнала технологических новинок и приклеили в книжку сказок. Радио Зака, подаренное им, как мне думается, не из добрых побуждений – люди используют эти штуки для полного и безжалостного уничтожения собственного слуха. Впрочем, оно и не удивительно: одни только «автомобили» у них издают такой ужасающий шум, что впору рождаться глухими. Наверное, придется покинуть вечеринку до того, как Пипс, вьющийся сейчас вокруг электронного монстра, его настроит. Мои ушки мне по-прежнему дороги.   
      В таком случае, не будем терять время. И пусть природные инстинкты мне помогут!».   
  
      Если хочешь впечатлить леди, нужно соответствовать её идеалам, и никаких особых различий здесь нет ни у фей, ни у крыланов. Бэтти был на сто процентов уверен: девушки - летучие мыши любят мужчин сильных и красивых, рядом с которыми они будут чувствовать себя, как за каменной стеной. Кода испытывал перед человеческими существами не поддающийся описанию ужас, сравнимый со страхом смерти у людей, но не самого её наступления, а потусторонней силы, противоречащей любым законам логики и здравого смысла. Возникающей из темноты и способной унести жертву с собой, в объятия обжигающего металлического холода, из которых невозможно вырваться. Тем не менее, если бы бескрылые разрушители чужих судеб осмелились напасть на Кристу, возлюбленную Бэтти, или их детей, крылан с неизлечимо раненой душой мог совершить самый отчаянный подвиг. Испуганные животные в безвыходной ситуации становятся опасны. Кода обладал не только силой, но так же мужеством и решительностью.   
  
      О женском понимании красоты Бэтти имел довольно смутное представление, однако самому себе он казался очень обаятельным и привлекательным парнем. И далеко не все это понимали, что лишний раз подтвердилось, когда крылан решил протестировать свои навыки на тех, с кем, по мнению Коды, он был знаком лучше всего – то есть на феях. Девушки крылатого народа симпатизировали всем лесным животным, ухаживали за ними и любили прижиматься к их пушистой шкурке, чешуйчатому боку или мягким перышкам. Милая, пускай немного необычная, летучая мышь не была исключением. Однако сейчас, когда он попробовал, подобно истинному джентльмену, галантно пригласить барышню на танец (и любая мышь упала бы в обморок от любви, если бы не пришлось сражаться с конкурентками за право обладания таким замечательным кавалером), юная особа с серебристыми распущенными волосами испуганно взглянула на протянутый ей коготок. Потом перевела небесно-голубые, широко распахнутые глаза на Бэтти, несколько секунд изучала выражение его лица, с каким-то подозрением поглядывая на антенну. Наконец, повернулась к рыжей, как огонек, подруге, и они быстро упорхнули от пенька, позабыв там даже свои коктейли.   
  
      Бэтти ни в коем случае не посчитал себя обиженным – очевидно, среди существ другого вида только Криста могла оценить его по достоинству, - придвинул к себе одну из скорлупок с трубочками, в ассортименте расставленных на подносе, и в задумчивости огляделся вокруг. Уши крылана завибрировали, повернулись в ту сторону, откуда доносился знакомый радостный писк. Подняв глаза к ветке ближайшего дерева, Бэтти едва не выронил коктейль из лапы и судорожно приказал антенне не сметь выкидывать какую-нибудь глупость, иначе он не знает, что с ней сделает. В данный момент крылан не имел ни малейшего понятия, как в принципе следует поступить, если сверху на него бросали томные взгляды четыре лисички – ангелочка: черная, словно ночь, серая, словно утренний туман, золотисто – рыжая, будто восход и шоколадная с кремовыми отметинами на мордочке, рисующими театральную маску вокруг её глаз и носика. Девушки перестали весело щебетать между собой, и теперь пристально глядели на Коду, который вспомнил о своих грандиозных планах, приосанился и распушил гриву, как положено у крыланов.   
  
  
      «Удовлетворенно заурчав, я мотыльком вспархиваю на веточку и усаживаюсь между рыжей и черной самочками. Две другие девушки напротив решили привлечь к себе внимание, первыми завели разговор».  
  
  
      - Привет, меня зовут Эстель, - проворковала серая мышка, пряча глаза, будто бы от смущения. На самом деле выбирая лучшую позицию для «выстрела» хитрым взглядом. – Мы с девочками часто путешествуем по Долине, и тебя раньше не встречали. Ты не здешний?   
      - Из очень дальних краёв. Пролетал как-то мимо, и решил здесь задержаться, - небрежный взмах крылом в пространство, словно каждый день совершаю прогулку длиной в пару километров. - Бэтти Кода. Приятно познакомиться, девушки, - все крыланы при встрече соприкасаются пятачками. Простая формальность, ничего личного.   
      - Лирика. Для друзей просто Лира, - покраснев, рыжая мышка несмело улыбается. Сразу же обнаружив это, прячет свой розовый пяточек в крыльях, словно бы ей захотелось чихнуть.   
      - Будь здорова, Лира, - «случайно» приобнимаю её крылом, и она тает, как мороженое.   
      - Гала. Полное имя Галатея, означает «прекрасный голос» или «молочно-белая». Родители выбрали его из-за этого узора, напомнившего им лунные пятна, - карие глаза, ярко выделяющиеся на фоне светлого меха, смотрят с гордостью, бросая вызов: «Самая красивая и привлекательная девочка – перед тобой, и поверь, уж я знаю себе цену. Попробуй удивить меня настолько, чтобы я восхитилась, красавчик!»   
  
  
      «Поверь мне, детка, я превзойду самые смелые твои ожидания!»  
  
  
      - Никс, просто Никс, - черная летучая мышь как бы незаметно прильнула к моему боку. – С Эстель мы сестренки - совершенно противоположные друг другу, как ночь и день. Наша команда собралась из одной стаи, обитающей на северной окраине джунглей. Сородичи, конечно, веселые ребята и мы их очень любим, но когда вокруг тебя собралось два десятка родственников и все обсуждают прошедшую ночь… В общем, мы решили организовать маленький женский клуб по интересам.  
      - И надолго вы к нам?  
      - Ну, - Никс хитро улыбается, - предполагаю, если нам здесь понравится, можем немножко поменять планы нашего вояжа.  
      - Только если найдем нечто действительно интересное, - задумчиво протянула Гала, прожигая меня взглядом золотисто-ореховых глаз. - Есть тут какие-нибудь достопримечательности?   
  
  
      «Выражение, с которым я смотрю на шоколадную крыланочку, даёт ей безошибочно понять, что один любопытный объект в округе присутствует, и ей выпал редкий шанс лицезреть его прямо перед собой».   
  
  
      - Да, да, конечно! У нас в Королевстве Фей очень живописные места. Например, красивый водопад, спускающийся к сети пещер, в которых потолок сияет, точно звездное небо. И я могу провести для вас экскурсию, Галатея, Лирика, Эстель и Никс.   
  
      «Контакт был установлен, огни на взлетно-посадочной полосе зажжены, закрылки подняты, а пилот в полной боевой готовности.  
  
      Первый, Первый, я Второй, как слышите меня, приём?! Разрешите взять на борт четырех симпатичных девочек, и готовиться к взлету!  
  
      Я подозрительно глянул на заискрившиеся проводки антенны: вот твоего вмешательства не потерплю! Но наш разговор вынужденно прервался на самом интересном месте, когда над поляной погасили свет, оставив только бледно-синие огоньки, что придало атмосфере ощущения таинства. Взгляды всех присутствующих устремились на небольшую, ярко освещенную область вдали от накрытых столов – сцену, символически обозначенную цветами, которые так понравились Кристе».   
  
  
      Раз в год, на закате седьмой летней луны, древние эльфы испокон веков устраивают празднество, посвящённое дню зарождения мира. Древесный народ жил в эпоху, когда по Земле ходили невиданные магические существа, наша планета полнилась великими всемогущими духами и животными, которые мыслили и поступали, как люди. Герои мифов вершили подвиги, а боги общались со своими созданиями каждый день. Недаром австралийские аборигены называют эту пору Временем Сновидений. Феи в Долине Папоротников бережно хранят наследие предков и соблюдают традицию, чтобы Матерь Богиня видела: её дети не забыли, кто преподнёс им бесценный подарок. Во время священного ритуала, каждое новое поколение, каждое животное и фея благодарит божество Солнца, и преподносит ему ответные дары, как символ глубочайшего почтения. Обряд сопровождается рассказом Верховной Волшебницы и магическими картинами, давая возможность всем сердцам проникнуться величием момента.   
  
      Бэтти ещё ни разу не присутствовал на празднике, и таинство свершалось для него впервые.   
  
  
      С темных небес в круг лунного света мягко спланировала фея, и ни одной травинки, кажется, не примялось под её ногами. Сначала крылан не узнал прекрасную девушку в белом приталенном платье из шелковой паутинки. На вышитых узорах блестели перламутровым жемчугом капельки росы. Тонкий венок из серебристо-сизых лоз был вплетён в смоляные короткие волосы. Несколько браслетов с едва различимыми прозрачными кристаллами, похожими на хрупкие снежинки, обвили её запястья и лодыжки. Лебединую шею украшало ожерелье с большим синим цветком. Криста казалась упавшей звездой, что обрела телесную форму – иллюзорная, мерцающая, таинственная, готовая поделиться с каждым частицей Истинного Света, заключённого в её душе.  
  
      - Много веков назад землю застилала темнота, - голос феи звучал песней, журчанием ручья, шёпотом листьев. – В страшной тишине и неподвижности даже самые слабые дуновения ветра не проносились над холодной, безжизненной почвой. Мрачные горы поднимались к невидимому небу по всей планете. То было время печали и надежды – живые существа в глубоких пещерах Земли мечтали о дне, когда наступит рассвет, и лучи Солнца проникнут в их одинокую обитель. Великий Дух Отец внял их мольбам. Спустившись во тьму, он тихо прошептал спящей Юной Богине: «Ты спала долго, теперь пробудись и подари жизнь Вселенной и всему, что в ней заключается. Я расскажу тебе, как это следует сделать. Позволь миру ощутить твою благословенную любовь, Богиня Солнце». Богиня Света и Жизни распахнула глаза, после чего всё её существо наполнил яркий свет. В колеснице она устремилась к Земле, преодолевая огромное расстояние быстрее, чем метеор.   
  
      Криста присела у ручья, пересекающего поляну, погрузила ладони в воду и подняла из потока яркий шарик голубой энергии. Выпрямившись, фея движением руки послала его вверх по течению. Выхватывая из темноты каждую травинку и камушек на дне, светлячок быстро летел вперед, провожаемый взглядами завороженной публики и тихим голосом феи. Взмыв к небу, он рассыпался каскадом искр, сложившихся в живую картину. Волшебное полотно словно бы нарисовали цветной звездной пылью на черном бархате: растения и деревья вырастали из серой иссушенной почвы там, куда ступала облаченная в золотые одежды Матерь Богиня. Рожденный первым её глубоким вздохом ветер развевал ниспадающие до земли пшеничные волосы; и мелодия, подобная десяти флейтам, разносилась вокруг, когда он пролетал сквозь сложные элементы похожей на полумесяц короны. Полупрозрачная вуаль рукавов длинного платья переливалась северным сиянием в лучах ореола, окружающего высокую женскую фигуру – значительно выше любого человека на Земле.   
  
      Бэтти на секунду перевел взгляд на Кристу, и его охватило странное чувство, словно сознание тонуло в бирюзовых глазах, не в силах противостоять их чарующему сиянию – неотличимому от Света в глазах Богини Солнце. И каждый из присутствующих не мог не задуматься над тем, насколько похожи их способности влиять на растения.   
  
      Картина, между тем, преобразилась. Льды таяли на дне глубокой пещеры, пока божественный свет заполнял самые отдаленные уголки, и духи живых существ возникали там, где когда-то колыхался океан тьмы. Они благодарили богиню, восторгались её величием, следуя за ней. На поверхность из-под высокого свода хлынул речной поток, змейкой петляя между камнями. Среди лугов и водоемов, лесов и гор, теперь бродили самые разные виды насекомых, рептилий, птиц, и животных – австралийских, а так же удивительных и неведомых.   
  
      - Матерь Богиня сотворила времена года, чтобы холод сменялся теплом, а жара прохладой, не причиняя вреда животным. Велела ночи приходить вслед за днем, и отправилась отдыхать в свой дом в долине, где не растут деревья. В начале следующей весны Богиня Света и Жизни призвала всех своих созданий: с холодного севера, жаркого юга, ветряного запада, и из царственного дворца и колыбели солнечного света на востоке приходили они, низко кланяясь своей матери. Тогда ласковым и спокойным голосом Богиня Солнце обратилась к животным, птицам, насекомым и рептилиям. Она промолвила: «Моя работа на Земле окончена, дети мои, и я должна вернуться в Высшие Сферы, но продолжу светить вам с небес. Вместо себя я оставлю другое существо, которое будет править вами, станет вашим богом и повелителем.  
  
      Все вы претерпите изменения - ваши тела со временем воссоединяться с Землей, и жизнь, которую я призвала, а Великий Дух Отец даровал вам, перестанет существовать в прежней форме – перенесётся в места возле моего обиталища, откуда будет освещать путь и направлять тех, кто придет после. Вашим пристанищем станет Земля духов. Но лишь после того, как вы проживёте свою жизнь, исполните желания своих сердец и достигнете состояния, в котором будете готовы встретить это изменение. А теперь я вас покидаю».   
      Животные были напуганы тем, что Матерь Солнце оставила их, и темнотой, вновь опустившейся на Землю после её ухода. Но, через некоторое время, они увидели рассвет над горизонтом, и к ним пришло понимание: лучезарная улыбка Матери Богини никогда не покинет их. Обрадованные вновь обретенным знанием, животные и другие обитатели отправились спать.  
  
      Изображение в магической иллюзии вновь изменилось: бутоны один за другим смыкали лепестки, и только акация не изменилась с наступлением сумерек; ветер уносил с собой сладостный аромат её желтых цветов, окутывая им влажный тропический лес. Маленький дух ручья не желал расставаться со светом, поднимаясь все выше к небу в последней надежде достичь его. Но не смог, и горестно заплакал, целиком обратившись в слезы, которые так и остались лежать на листьях и траве сверкающими капельками росы.   
      Но, по прошествии множества лет, дети Матери Богини начали роптать и жаловаться на свою судьбу: большинство из них не устраивал образ жизни, для которого предназначались их тела, данные природой. Кому-то хотелось покинуть воду, кому-то – научиться летать. Богиня Солнце вновь опустилась на Землю. Внимательно выслушав их стенания, Великая Матерь пообещала дать каждому живому существу волю выбрать, кем они хотят быть. Но предупредила, что за выбором может последовать раскаяние, однако ничего уже не изменится. В результате, вместе с обычными животными, Землю населили утконосы, коалы, ехидны, кенгуру, летучие мыши, плащеносные ящерицы, лягушки, в детстве совершенно не похожие на свою взрослую форму, и проходящие несколько стадий в процессе роста…  
  
      - Минуточку, минуточку, - я посчитал необходимым возмутиться, с целью защиты чести моей потенциальной стаи. Даже тихонько, но пускай составитель легенды (само собой, Криста ни не виновата), кем бы он ни был, знает мнение крыланов про весь этот поклеп. – Мы, летучие мыши, прошу заметить, никого не упрекали и ничего не вымаливали. Крыланы – гордые животные, и никогда до подобного унижения не опускались! И вообще, я осмелюсь заявить со своей уверенности в том, что наши прекрасные тела достались нам от природы в исходном виде! А кстати, ну-ка покажите мне ту интересную личность, которой взбрело в голову представить себе нас, как обыкновенных мышей с крыльями!! Это ж надо быть каким…   
      - Бэтти, успокойся, - ласково проворковала Лира, обнимая заскрипевшего на невидимого врага клыками крылана. Мышка лизнула меня в ухо, и я сразу же сник, как увядший лютик. Однако внутри по вине этого невинного знака внимания начал набирать обороты настоящая буря.   
      - Матерь Солнце даровала земным животным своего сына Утреннюю Звезду, чтобы он стал одним из них, и сотворила Луну, повелев ей освещать Землю ночью. Прекрасная Луна вышла замуж за Звезду, у них родилось четверо детей, от которых произошёл человеческий род. Поэтому племена Австралии верят, что после жизни их души тоже возвращаются на небеса в обличье звезд.   
  
      Магия феи расцветила поляну причудливыми красками, словно бы лучи, отражаемые серебристым небесным диском, кто-то направил через радужное стеклышко калейдоскопа. Кусты, папоротники и деревья будто бы окутало легкой дымкой авроры, и нежно вплетались в неё ноты восхитительного аромата синих колокольчиков и белых крупных цветов, похожих на ещё не потухшие кометы. Даже постоянные участники праздничного ритуала восторженно оглядывались, стремясь впитать как можно больше впечатлений о зыбком мире цвета, сияния и магии – нечто подобное они увидели впервые. Природа и Волшебство, сокрытое в самом сердце Земли, ознаменовали начало священного праздника лунной сонатой, мелодичные переливы которой будут звучать от полуночи вплоть до нового рассвета следующего дня – в память о путешествии Матери Богини к своей небесной обители. Но эта музыка рождалась не только из звуков ночного леса и чего-то невидимого, космического, связанного с Высшими Сферами: по-настоящему она расцветала в душах живых существ, подобно прекрасному белоснежному лотосу с тысячей разных лепестков.   
  
      И от чего-то Кристе сразу же стало ясно: самые загадочные, далекие глубины космоса светятся в фиалковых глазах Бэтти Коды, согревая её сердце сильнее, чем лучи Богини Солнце… Ведь для феи самые приятные мысли – о том, что ты сумела выполнить миссию, данную тебе Тропическим Лесом, и спасла ещё одну маленькую жизнь.  
  
  
      Когда голос юной Верховной Волшебницы смолк, закончив песню, на сцену вышел Король Эльфов, желая обратиться к подданным и гостям с речью. Он поздравил собравшихся с днем Первого Рассвета и поблагодарил прибывших из далеких краёв за оказанное почтение. Затем посмотрел на счастливую дочь.   
      - И в заключение, мне бы очень хотелось поделиться с вами новостью, касающейся нашего праздника. Королева пожелала внести некоторые изменения в правила, поэтому в нынешнем году музыкальным сопровождением будут не традиционные инструменты эльфов, а кое-что более молодёжное, - на лице пожилого эльфа возникла улыбка.   
      - Пипс, включай! – Радостно крикнула Криста и, смеясь, спорхнула в толпу.  
Рыжеволосый эльф с выражением глубокой удовлетворённости собой и довольной ухмылкой парня, у которого абсолютно всё под безукоризненным контролем, показал большой палец и надавил на кнопку плеера.   
  
  
      «Знакомая музыка и, отнюдь не меня одного неудержимо тянет на танцпол! Определенно, ничего не потеряю, если задержусь на такой классной вечеринке. Не исключено, что до самого утра. Уррр, Бэтти Кода, ты чертовски везучий парень. Жги, братан, сегодня твоя ночь!»  
  
  
      - Дамы, а вы когда-нибудь танцевали брейк-данс?   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *К какому виду Бэтти относится, можно, конечно, поспорить. Согласно мультфильму, это Pteropodidae, то есть летучие лисицы или летучие собаки, и на них он, совершенно очевидно, не похож ни обликом, ни расцветкой, ни размером (когда Бэтти лежит на ладони у Зака, хорошо видно, какой он маленький. Взрослые крыланы такими не бывают, это вообще один из самых крупных видов летучих мышей). Да и радара, кстати говоря, у летучих лисиц нет :)   
> Художник явно запутался, и взяли за основу Южноамериканского ложного вампира, или, например, Trinycteris nicefori:  
> https://www.1zoom.ru/big2/44/119050-aleni.jpg  
> https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7393/15970770744_f3fa820d9b_b.jpg  
> Будем считать, что художественная выдумка в сказке простительна.
> 
> *Криста рассказывает реально существующую легенду, которую я недавно прочла в книге. Она очень красивая и длинная, поэтому пришлось передать лишь общий смысл, и с авторскими дополнениями.
> 
> Саундтрек: 
> 
> Вступление:  
> Counting Crows - Accidentally In Love   
> Hot Chelle Rae - Hung Up   
> Before You Exit - Dangerous 
> 
> Легенда:  
> Thomas Bergersen - Sun 
> 
> Вечеринка:  
> Eiffel 65 - Move Your Body (D.J. Gabry Ponte Original Radio Edit)   
> September – Party in My Head   
> Simon Mathew - All night long


	3. Глава 3. Ради мечты стоит жить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Robbie Williams - Rock DJ  
> David Guetta - Would I Lie to You  
> FernGully 2 – We belong   
> (https://soundcloud.com/helen-galanova/ferngully-2-soundtrack-we-belong)  
> FernGully - Raining Like Magic
> 
> Начало того самого дня, о котором говорится в названии. Две первых главы были прелюдией.

   «В перевёрнутом мире, раскинувшемся перед моими сонными глазами, воспетое вчера в эльфийских песнопениях солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, и теперь весело подмигивало мне сквозь шелестящие пальмовые кроны. На поляне не было ни души, не считая приметного красного платьица, порхающего от одного увитого гирляндами дерева к другому».

      - Крис… Криста! Тебе тоже с добрым утром. Долго я спал? 

      - Нет, рассвет наступил не так давно, и большая часть Долины ещё не проснулась. 

      - А кое к кому опять подкралось вдохновение, и ты сразу же побежала хлопотать по хозяйству, ранняя пташка? 

      - Бэтти, я не могу просто сидеть на троне и всеми руководить, - Криста опустилась на соседний пенёк, сложив ноги в позе «лотоса» и подперев голову руками – видимо, демонстрируя, каким именно образом она могла бы восседать на престоле. Снятые цветочные ленты на плечах девушки распластались по траве, словно полы мантии. - Во-первых, если кто-то согласился помочь тебе из чувства любви и уважения, то пользоваться его добротой постоянно, ожидая, что за тебя всё сделают другие, нечестно. И, во-вторых, ужасно скучно весь день проводить на одном месте, занимаясь однообразной работой – намного лучше самой поучаствовать в делах подданных, - фея улыбнулась. – К тому же, чем быстрее я закончу, тем больше времени останется, чтобы поиграть с тобой, Пипсом и подругами. 

      - Правильно, с нами, летучими мышами, нужно непременно играть каждый день. Иначе мы становимся вот такие грустные.

      «Фиалковые глаза с большими, словно у лемура, зрачками, и его же выражением умильной невинности на мордочке, заглядывают смеющемуся волшебному светлячку в лицо. 

       Как бы мне хотелось однажды найти ответ на собственный вопрос: может ли крылан ощущать настолько сильное притяжение к существу другого вида, что трудно назвать его обычной привязанностью? Должно быть, причина кроется в моей глубокой благодарности этому маленькому внеземному созданию. 

      Я слышал, животные могут по-настоящему сблизиться с человеком, если он спас их, любил и оберегал, как членов своей стаи. Поверить практически нереально, но нельзя исключать существование подобной симпатии в природе. Некоторые пленники лаборатории рассказывали, как сильно они скучают по прежним хозяевам – людям, приютившим их, зачастую, в том возрасте, когда детеныш впервые открывает глаза. 

       Хозяева безраздельно властвуют над животным, однако взамен эти уникальные двуногие дарят свою любовь и заботу - искреннюю, безграничную и бескорыстную. Кто бы мог подумать, что в том жестоком мире, где я жил, существует иная реальность: где тебя любят просто, потому что ты есть, и ненужно доказывать факт своей ценности, выживая в многочисленных экспериментах. Сколь дорогим подарком подобный исход казался тогда, и я готов был принадлежать кому угодно, лишь бы выбраться из удушающего ада реальных и своих выдуманных страхов. 

      Но никому не было дела до обреченных узников белоснежно-стерильного замка, где на них охотились искажённые, как в старом разбитом зеркале, привидения со шприцами вместо рук и светящимися стеклянными глазами. Странные, не всегда принадлежащие мне сны накладывались на реальность, смешиваясь в причудливую, ужасающую картинку из не подходящих друг к другу кусочков. Будто бы кто-то уронил на пол две совершенно разные мозаики. 

       Маленькая переносная клетка давила отсутствием пространства, сжимая в невидимых, но от того не менее прочных тисках – словно рёбра железного хищника, который поглотил меня.

      Мрачное эхо тех снов до сих пор пугает меня, заставляя вскакивать ночью и дрожать в темноте. Пока растревоженное сознание не прекратит метаться вспугнутой птицей где-то по воображаемым небесам. В такие моменты я чувствую присутствие лесных духов, хранящих мой покой: рассматривая яркие искорки звезд за полукруглым проемом, ощущая теплый ветер, который будто бы гладит меня по шерсти. Очень нежно. И практически падаю пред ними ниц, в низком поклоне выражая благодарность. 

       Спустя столько лет мне становится понятно: «принадлежать» совсем не означает «быть подвластным». 

 

 

       Из нахлынувшего потока мыслей и воспоминаний летучую мышь, как из затуманенного омута, вытянули руки голубоглазой феи. Бэтти сел на пенёк, вблизи которого спал в весьма странном положении: прислонившись спиной к коре, задние лапы на импровизированном столике, а уши где-то в травяных зарослях, только пятачок торчал наружу. Внешне Кода напоминал взлохмаченную плющевую игрушку, всю ночь крепко прижатую хозяйкой к груди. Определенно, среди всех мест для отдыха вниз головой крылан выбрал самое неподходящее. Хотя крылья и позвоночник могли болеть не из-за того, что Бэтти их отлежал, а от вчерашнего брейк-данса.

      - Я зажег эту ночь, детка, - пробормотал крылан, ни к кому не обращаясь, и пригладил спадающую на глаза чёлку. – Кажется, в порыве танцевальной лихорадки кто-то дернул мою антенну… голова болит… И, в результате, я решил показать им мастер-класс профессионального ди-джея, да… 

      - Девушки были в восторге, - вдохновила своего друга Криста, шутливо взъерошив его едва приведенную в порядок прическу.

      - Серьёзно? А я не помню, жаль. 

      - Слава Матери Солнце! Ваше Величество, я нашла вас! – Донесся издали тоненький голосок. Кем бы ни являлась его обладательница, она была крайне обеспокоена. 

      Друзья обернулись на зов, и увидели маленького бандикута, бегущего к ним с противоположного края большой поляны. Зверек резко затормозил у ног Кристы, не в силах отдышаться, и в то же время попытался изобразить приветственный поклон. Громкое эхо бьющегося сердечка наверняка слышали все необъятные джунгли. По крайней мере, гул отдавался в ушах Коды. 

      - Здравствуй, Эйприл. Что случилось? – Фея присела рядом с ней.

      Бандикутка скользнула испуганным взглядом по любопытной мордочке крылана – многих грызунов очень трудно убедить в том, что если крупное животное с внушительными клыками проявляет к твоей персоне исключительный интерес, то он не обязательно гастрономическим. И приступила к сбивчивому рассказу:

      - Простите, что я в таком неподобающем виде, Моя Королева, но… я потеряла покой и сон. И, наверное, в скором времени лишусь разума, потому что моя младшая дочь пропала! Я спросила всех, кого знаю, но никто не видел мою маленькую девочку! Вчера вечером, после официальной церемонии, Мия попросила разрешения переночевать у подруги. Я, конечно же, согласилась, но даже не догадалась проводить её к Бэнди, ведь и подумать не могла, что всё так обернется! О горе мне, горе! Как можешь растить детей, если ты не в состоянии даже проследить, чтобы они оставались живыми и здоровыми?! – Бандикутка закрыла мордочку маленькими лапками и заплакала, дрожа от кончика носа до кончика хвоста. 

       Бэтти удивлённо воззрился на неё, почесал коготком черное ухо и тихонько шепнул Кристе:

      - Какая нервная дамочка. В Долине Папоротников категорически невозможно потеряться – здесь все друг друга знают: и звери, и эльфы. 

      - Если я правильно тебя понимаю, Эйприл, Мия не появлялась у подруги? Ты уверена, что она пошла именно к ней?

      - Да. Более того, ни с Бэнди, ни с её родителями Мия ни о чём подобном не договаривалась. 

      - Действительно странно, - Криста принялась обдумывать про себя возможные варианты. Для чего девочке понадобилось обманывать родителей, зная, как сильно мама будет переживать по этому поводу? Королева фей познакомилась с Эйприл давно – счастливая обладательница пяти замечательных детенышей, она изливала на них всю свою любовь и заботу, временами опекая их чересчур сильно. Что, если Мия хранит особенный секрет, очень важный для маленького бандикута? - Извини за вопрос, но, может быть, твоя дочка отправилась на встречу, о которой ей не хотелось никому рассказывать?

      - На свидание, - подсказал прямолинейный Бэтти. Не то, чтобы крылану не хватало такта, совсем даже наоборот; просто Кода решил похвастаться своей осведомленностью в таких вопросах. 

       Эйприл недоверчиво оглядела летучую мышь и Королеву фей, категорично покачала головой.

      - Вот уж не думаю. У Мии мысли заняты чем угодно, но только не мальчиками. Она вся в своих фантазиях, постоянно что-то исследует, изучает, выдумывает. Недавно пыталась выяснить у папы, есть ли в природе птицы, которые могут долететь до луны. Рейн рассказал ей сказку об этих персонажах, и Мия целую неделю пыталась выследить их в Северной роще, чтобы попросить отвезти её к Лунной богине, которую она хотела расспросить про космос. Представляете? Пришлось папе убеждать ребенка, что он ошибся, и «небесные птицы» уже давно здесь не живут. Думаю, мою дочку сможет заинтересовать только кавалер, обещающий показать ей мифический Город Тысячи Звёзд, иначе Мия просто сочтёт его неинтересным собеседником. 

      «Мой портрет из детства» - с теплотой подумала Криста. А вслух ответила:

      - Это несколько усложняет нашу задачу, поскольку мы не знаем, на поиски чего отправилась Мия, но не волнуйся, дорогая, мы обязательно её найдем. 

      - Примите мою бесконечную благодарность, Ваше Величество, - просияла Эйприл, кажется, готовая крепко обнять и Кристу, и крылана. Она заметно воспряла духом. – Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами.

      - Ты же знаешь, что ничего мне не должна, дорогая. Я всегда рада помочь. Иди домой, и ни о чём не беспокойся. 

 

 

      - Могу я рассчитывать на твою помощь? – Спросила Криста, когда обрадованная бандикутка ушла. 

      - Конечно! Светлячок, ты разве знаешь еще одного рыцаря в доспехах летучей мыши, гордо рассекающей небо днём и ночью, мм? 

      - Хвастунишка, - фея легонько щелкнула меня по носу. – Но ты – самый замечательный крылан из всех, Бэтти. Даже не подумаю с этим спорить. 

      - Единственный и неповторимый, как мне говорили, - скромно заметил я, опуская хитро блестящие глаза и позволяя Кристе почесать себе шею. – Уже отправляемся?

      - Да, но вначале давай найдём ещё одного, рыжего рыцаря, играющего на флейте, и спросим, согласен ли он нам помочь.

 

 

      Исследовав обширную область тропического леса и ближних территорий, жители Долины Папоротников, принявшие участие в поисках, собрались у ручья, возле высокого старого дерева, в стволе которого жили феи. С некоторым удивлением они делились друг с другом новостями. Таинственный туман над случившимся рассеялся, но каждый терялся в догадках, из-за чего подобное могло произойти. Животные, обитающие на севере – рядом с тропой, ведущей к горному хребту, над которым возвышался тёмный пик Горы Предупреждения, - рассказали о маленьком бандикуте, спрашивавшем у них дорогу к этой самой гряде. Когда-то на ней росло дерево Хексуса, а из-за пограничной территории пришли люди. Фактически, хребет служил спасительным барьером Долины – пробраться за него было не так-то просто, поэтому люди предпочитали вершить тёмные дела со стороны, близкой к их городу. Они чрезвычайно бережливы по отношению к своему времени и средствам, чего не скажешь о природных ресурсах. Раны земли, оставленные колесами гигантских машин, до сих пор не затянулись травяным покровом, хотя дожди смыли человеческие следы, а из расщепленных пилами стволов проросли наполненные жизнью зеленые побеги. 

       Временами животные и птицы прибывали в Долину Папоротников, если прежний дом становился небезопасным. Но никогда ещё бескрылые лесные обитатели не пытались подняться в горы – им это было ни к чему, и с какой целью туда отправилась Мия, оставалось только догадываться. Эйприл волновалась, что дочка придумала себе очередную воображаемую страну, и пошла её искать. Крутые, поросшие скользким мхом скалы опасны: на склонах водится множество змей, ядовитые насекомые, хищные птицы и враждебные животные. В конце концов, люди, если они остались по ту сторону гор, могут причинить крошке вред – обычно они ловят животных и уносят в неизвестном направлении. Бэтти – живой свидетель и жертва человеческого бесчинства. 

      Или, что, возможно, еще хуже, питаются ими – о подобных ужасах мама-бандикут узнала от тех, кто побывал в человеческих городах, или жил рядом с поселениями аборигенов. Большая часть собравшихся не вняла заверениям Эйприл, поскольку люди меньше всего напоминали хищников - у них нет даже клыков. Стоило Коде поставить это категоричное утверждение под сомнение, бандикутка заявила, что кое-кто из её знакомых видел, как племена – почитаемые жителями Долины, поскольку они никогда не нарушали гармонию окружающего мира, - ели летучих мышей. Шокированный, Бэтти, считавший свои давние страдания верхом человеческого коварства, изменился в лице и, прижимая уши к голове, спрятался за спиной у Кристы и других фей. 

      Кроме того, от горной гряды джунгли отделяло русло высохшей реки, протекавшей с вершин в долину, пока у истока её не перегородило поваленными деревьями. Таким образом, вода выбрала новый путь на противоположном склоне горы, а глубокий овраг заполнялся шумящим потоком лишь в сезон муссонных дождей. Как будто нарочно, на горизонте, меж тем, собирались серые низкие тучи. Счастье, если Мия успела преодолеть за ночь разделительную территорию, а не остановилась отдохнуть где-то на середине. Но теперь она, в любом случае, не сможет вернуться. 

 

 

       «Я слушал причитания Эйприл и, в некотором смысле, сумел даже проникнуться жалостью, хотя лить горькие слёзы, когда у тебя дочь пропала – это последнее дело. Впрочем, маленькой бандикутке действительно не оставалось ничего иного – подруге Кристы в любом случае не добраться до пограничной территории самостоятельно и, фактически, в поисках Эйприл нам не помощник. На роль спасателя требуется кто-то, кто сумеет быстро прибыть туда, обследовать местность и увести малышку прежде, чем она столкнётся с опасностью. И как раз здесь у нас возникает довольно существенная проблема: дело в том, что феи не могут причинить вред живому существу. Ни запрета, ни божественного предписания по этому поводу нет, просто сама возможность совершения подобного действие им категорически непонятна. С равным успехом можно добиваться, например, веры от жителя пустыни в существование океана, распростершегося до горизонта. Без сомнения, он посмотрит на вас удивленными глазами и лишь плечами пожмёт, поскольку привык думать о мире, как о бесконечной россыпи барханов, с гребней которых, шурша, скатываются песчинки в сухое желтое море. Его логика в принципе не предусматривает такого количества воды в природе. 

       Будь то встреча со страшным и злым человеком, или готовым напасть хищником, единственное, чем феи смогут ответить в таком случае, это обратиться в бегство. С животными ещё можно поговорить, попытаться их успокоить, но об этом мне рассказывала Криста, не видевшая зверя страшнее хищной птицы. Конечно, волшебного светлячка крайне сложно заметить даже зорким орлам и ночным животным, вроде меня. Догнать и поймать их ещё тяжелее. А в человеческом обществе редко встречаются наглецы, подобно нашим недавним знакомым-лесорубам желающие забраться в Долину Папоротников. Но, тем не менее, факт остаётся фактом. 

       Феи – духи деревьев, а не воины; среди них хотя бы малейшими средствами защиты обладают только мужчины. Притом флейта Пипса, с чьей помощью можно стрелять косточками и выращивать деревья, пожалуй, самое мощное «оружие» из предлагаемого арсенала. При любых других обстоятельствах, всяким людишкам и Хексусам, пытавшимся разрушить наш дом, очень бы не поздоровилось. Хексус, кстати говоря, не считается живым, он – дух вулкана, рождённый той же магической силой, что и светлячки. 

       Вывод напрашивается сам собой: феям на пересечённой местности делать нечего, тем более она пролегает в паре метров от Горы Предупреждения, а для этой мрачной вершины лучшего имени и придумать нельзя. Я точно знаю, поскольку перелетал через неё в день своего бегства, и тот час, вне всякого сомнения, не входит в подборку самых приятных эпизодов моей жизни. 

      Хмурящиеся всё сильнее тучи, тем временем, подтягиваются к горизонту, и выражение их не предвещает ничего хорошего, кроме, разве что, долгожданного для деревьев сезона дождей. Мия не могла найти другого времени, чтобы потеряться? Кто сможет найти непослушную любопытную девчонку, если с небес грянет стена ливня?

       Глядя на Кристу, не трудно догадаться о её дальнейших намерениях - она готова сию минуту возглавить спасительную миссию и лично привести ее в исполнение. С Пипсом ли, со мной ли, или одна, но она это сделает. 

      - Друзья, пока вы не начали спорить, кто среди вас лучше плавает и быстрее бегает, давайте сразу договоримся – за девочкой полечу я.

       Лесные жители умолкли на полуслове, застыв в разных позах. Эйприл оторвалась от интереснейшего рассказа, ярко и в лицах описывающего, какие ещё ужасы могут приключиться с дочерью, и окинула меня заинтересованным взглядом. Десять минут назад крылан оспаривал её мнение, а тут вдруг, по собственной инициативе, вызвался помочь? Судя по глазам Кристы, она посчитала меня сумасшедшим; или, по крайней мере, списала прозвучавшее высказывание на плохое влияние погоды на мою антенну. Сейчас в этих прекрасных глазах возникнет жалость, и фея попробует привести меня в «нормальное состояние». Спасибо, конечно, за искреннее сочувствие и готовность прийти на помощь в любое время, но, смею заверить, далеко не каждым моим действием руководят спонтанные галлюцинации». 

      - Я говорю серьёзно. Феям нельзя улетать далеко от леса, особенно, когда собирается такой сильный дождь – это опасно. Тем более, вы говорили, Эйприл, что большую часть территории между тропическим лесом и горами занимает русло пересохшей реки. Птицы не смогут лететь под ливнем, а никто другой не успеет добраться туда по хорошей погоде. 

       «Жаль, что девочек здесь нет – впятером мы бы справились значительно быстрее. Вчера мы договорились встретиться сразу после захода солнца, но я так и не нашёл их, когда утром хотел попросить о помощи, прочёсывая лес в поисках детеныша. Очевидно, мышки устроились на ночлег в укромном уголке». 

      - Мои крылья практически не боятся воды, и в сумерках я не заблужусь.

      - Ты справишься в одиночку? – Обеспокоенно спросила Криста.

      - Еще бы! Ничего сверхсложного в этом я не вижу. 

      Девушка вздохнула. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться, ведь время до прихода дождя неумолимо сокращалось, и фея не могла себе позволить тратить драгоценные минуты на раздумья. 

       - Тогда, пожалуйста, обещай мне быть предельно осторожным, - Криста неожиданно обняла меня за шею, на секунду уткнувшись лицом в шерсть. Кажется, Пипс попытался обречённо фыркнуть самым незаметным образом. 

      - Можете не сомневаться во мне, Ваше Величество, - я позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, так, чтобы другие собравшиеся не заметили. – Бэтти Кода не нарушает обещаний. 

      Но на лицо Кристы больно смотреть: мы словно бы прощаемся на веки вечные, а она внутренне страдает, что принц – то есть я, - ни разу не снизошёл до признания ей в истинной любви, и теперь она в отчаянии размышляет над тем, не пора ли умолять его остаться. Честное слово, всё не настолько серьёзно, чтобы так сильно переживать. Рыжему эльфу эта история тоже не доставляла удовольствия, но по другим причинам. 

\- В общем, не волнуйтесь за меня, друзья. К вечеру мы с Мией вернёмся. Постараемся даже пораньше. До скорой встречи! Пока, Криста. 

 

      Крылан забрался на ветвь высокого эвкалипта и спланировал под сень шелестящих деревьев. Первые полчаса своего полёта он был морально готов к тому, что сейчас из зарослей стремительно вылетит знакомый лазурный огонёк со словами: «Я лечу с тобой!». И нельзя исключать появление следом Пипса с кавалерией Братьев-жуков на подхвате. Но никто не появился вплоть до того момента, как впереди забрезжила кромка леса, легко определимая по ярким косым лучам, пробивающимся меж стволами и низкими растениями, разбавляя изумрудную лесную тень солнечным дождём. «Вот и хорошо» - Подумал Бэтти. 

      Золотой свет стекался в маленькие озера на ярких зелёных листьях, и образовывал колодцы в углублениях древесной коры. Последние окружали высокие стебельки мхов и лишайников самых разных видов, придающие этим милым иллюзиям вид прудиков. Кое-где на самом деле собралась вода, и теперь радужные древесные лягушки плавали в солнце. Перед дождем в джунглях наступало затишье: часть насекомых умолкала, птицы возвращались в гнёзда, чтобы укрыть птенцов, мелкие животные залезали повыше - на случай, если их норки и логова затопит. К ежегодным дождям все привыкли, поэтому «большой воды» здесь никто не боялся. Земноводные, наоборот, принялись не спеша выбираться из укрытий на пни, поваленные стволы, ветки, и заполнять окрестные водоёмы в ожидании приятной погоды. Но сделавшееся более низким, чем обычно, небо оставалось светло-серым, и последние, не сомкнувшие лепестков цветы по-прежнему тянулись к нему. Солнце светило из тех голубых прорех, которые пепельная ткань туч ещё не успела затянуть, но она постепенно наползала, растягиваясь, клубясь, будто кто-то намерился закрыть мир шерстяным покрывалом. 

      Причём свежевыстиранным, которому ещё долго предстоит сохнуть, будучи развешанным на небесном куполе под жарким золотым диском. Большая стирка, затеянная высшими сущностями в столь неподходящий час, Бэтти очень не нравилась – крылану совершенно не улыбалось стать таким же прополощенным в воде, как небесное покрывало. В результате этих банных процедур его прекрасный и чистый, между прочим, мех придется долго выжимать, а потом мучительно ожидать солнечной погоды. Сидеть в дупле, трястись, и от всей души надеяться на то, чтобы не простудиться. 

      Когда летучая мышь воспарила над лесной опушкой, предпоследние солнечные отсветы прочертили границу полосой расплавленного золота там, где уже сгустившиеся сумерки столкнулись с чернотой наступающих туч. И зеленая равнина оказалась поделена на три неравные полоски. Это было красивое зрелище, но никакого эстетического удовольствия его последствия не предвещали – близилась гроза, вынуждающая трепетать, когда гром – её глашатай, - раз за разом проносился над лугом. 

 

      «Я, конечно, ожидал увидеть русло пересохшей реки, но никогда не думал о том, насколько широким и длинным оно окажется, а в особенности не рассчитал глубину – поднять наверх целого бандикута может быть очень непросто. Я хоть и спортивный парень, но, всё-таки, не подъёмный кран. Это орлы таскают в когтях всякую мелочь, а площади моих крыльев может и не хватить на поднятие второго тела, равного мне по весу. Зак был полегче. К тому же, при сильном ливне здесь явно бушует настоящий горный поток, поэтому, как только начнётся дождь, лететь над самым дном реки будет нельзя, иначе меня зацепит волной. Придётся ускорится и найти Мию до первых капель… 

Кому только пришло в голову создать эти горы из земли, по цвету так сильно похожей на шерсть бандикута? Тем более, ещё насажать здесь кустиков, закрывающих обзор, и накидать камушков, отбрасывающих тени на неровную землю?

 

      За час, самым тщательным и добросовестным образом проверив большую площадь в районе Северной тропы, я остался доволен результатом, не смотря на фактическое его отсутствие: Мии здесь нет, потоп ей точно не угрожает. Забираться выше или ниже по течению для неё не имело смысла – девочка явно интересовалась горами, а подняться на противоположный берег можно только тут. Осталось всего лишь разобраться, куда беглянка спряталась при виде меня: за ночь, на своих маленьких лапках, она сумела бы только дойти до гор и немножко подняться. На мой зов Мия категорически не желает отзываться, но у меня ещё полно времени. 

 

      По крайней мере, мне так казалось, пока на затылок не посыпались крупные капли, с каждой минутой набирающие силу, и неприятно бьющие по крыльям и голове. Сумерки стремительно сгущались, чего не ощущалось раньше, порывы ветра упорно отталкивали меня к скалам; между шерстинками пробрался колючий холод. Единственным выходом оставалось спрятаться в редких деревьях на горе, но полёт туда превратился в ещё большую проблему, чем если бы я попробовал пересечь равнину и вернуться в джунгли. Дождь застилал глаза, а расставшись с радаром при трагичных обстоятельствах, я не мог уже определить, ни сколь далеко нахожусь от гряды, чтобы случайно не врезаться в неё под нарастающим ветром, ни расслышать в шуме падающей воды плещущуюся в речном русле. Вода, судя по ощущениям, подействовала на антенну и, начиная слепнуть взаправду, я не на шутку испугался, потеряв контроль над своими чувствами и действиями. В этот момент совершая непростительную ошибку.

      Стремясь взмыть повыше, притом до боли напрягая зрение, продолжая смотреть в то место, где, по идее, находится левый берег, и устало сражаясь со стихией, я, наконец, заметил впереди нечто, напоминающее рощу, и рванулся туда. Небо разверзлось с ужасающим грохотом и поглотило меня и моё сознание нестерпимо яркой вспышкой». 


End file.
